Horsin' Around
by MamaBear2Two
Summary: Just a quick little short about JD and my OC Danny. Set in I'maMePandas YP AU.


Hey Everyone! I know this isn't Wild West Show, but with more thinking, I decided to add more to that than originally planned and it's coming along kind of slowly in the process. But, soon. Promise. :)

Plus, one of my own created M7 AU's is about ready to go, at least the first chapter, and it's my absolute favorite story I've ever written, so there's that. :)

This here is just a little short I threw together for the fun of it. It takes place somewhere between YP's Trouble Canyon and Wild West Show and gives you another look at Danny's personality, something I'm trying to build upon as I go.

As before, I have permission to play in I'maMePanda's M7/YP sandbox and I thank her greatly for all her help! :)

Danny leaned his fish pole against the rock next to him and drew his knees up to his chest. He rested his chin on them and looked out over the small body of water. After a moment, he closed his eyes and soaked up the warmth of the early afternoon.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout Danny? Wanna go for a swim?" JD's voice next to him startled Danny a bit, but he opened his green eyes slowly, taking his time before turning his head to look at JD. His friend was crouched next to him, one finger tracing circles in the sand.

"No. I told Jess we were just gonna fish for a bit. I need to get back soon."

JD frowned, looking at the ground and picking up a pebble to chuck towards the water. A moment later, he looked back at Danny, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

"Don't look at me like that, JD. It makes me nervous!" Danny stood up quickly, shaking his head a tiny bit, and took a step back.

"Whatever you're thinking...just, _NO._ " he added when JD's look didn't change.

JD jumped to his feet, spinning on his heel and headed towards where Danger was tied to a clump of trees along the creek bank.

He looked over his shoulder at Danny, saying, "C'mon. Don't you want to see what Banjo can really do?"

Danny tipped his head to the side and then shook his head, JD _couldn't_ be serious.

A race wouldn't be bad, but Banjo would never win. Where did JD come up with these ideas anyway?

"No! He's a big old horse. He ain't gonna beat Danger..."

JD paused, standing next to Danger, absently patting the horses shoulder.

"Maybe more of a challenge then?"

**  
Chris watched the two boys race across the dry flat ground, their horses feet kicking up dust and sand particles as they picked up speed. His gaze darkened as the two headed around a stand of trees and down an embankment not meant for horses, and he let out a sigh of relief as they came back into view, one dark horse and one large dapple gray, riders atop their mounts, still running at a good clip, back across the flat desert ground.

As the two got closer and closer to another stand of trees, neither breaking away from the over sized desert willows, Chris felt himself tensing, and he eased Pony slowly forward. He didn't want to startle either of the boys but he needed to stop this nonsensical...whatever it was they had going on. He wouldn't have cared much if the boys were just racing each other, but this was reckless. He wasn't surprised to see JD, but the James kid was a bit of a surprise. He'd have thought it more likely to see JD and Vin being a bit wild, than Danny.

He almost laughed at Danny's gray, barely managing to keep up with Danger, even though JD's dark chestnut wasn't going anywhere near his fastest. Danny's big old gray and Josiah's Bright would make a great pair, Chris snorted at his own thought.

As the boys came within feet of the desert willows, Chris opened his mouth to yell... _something_ , but the two split apart seconds before colliding with the twisted and bushy trees, and Chris's mouth simply dropped open a bit.

And, that was _it_. Chris urged Pony forward, moving him at just under a canter towards the boys. He was pleased to see Danny reel his gray to a fairly quick stop when he spotted Chris, but JD had leaned forward, flattening himself across Danger's back, as he and the horse cleared a small section of creek, landing hard on the other side. The dark haired boy whipped the horse around, hand raising in triumph, about to shout at Danny and froze. Where had Chris come from?!

Chris waved him over, in clear indication that he wanted him back on _this_ side of the creek. _Now_.

JD swallowed hard, and nodded in response to Chris's unspoken command. He led Danger through the creek this time and not over it, something telling him Chris wouldn't be pleased to see that. He didn't _think_ Chris was really mad, but he definitely wasn't happy. A disappointed Chris was almost worse than a mad Chris. He sighed as he got close, waiting for the lecture to begin.

Chris sat on Pony, just watching JD. Danny sat on his horse to his left and the boy hadn't said a thing since Chris had come up next to him, his head down, staring at the saddle horn.

"Hi Chris." JD said, pushing his hair out of his eyes as he stopped Danger just to the front of Pony.

"JD. You boys having fun?" JD's eyes widened a tiny bit and he opened his mouth twice before managing to get anything out. It was a dangerous question and he wasn't sure of the safest way to answer it.

"Yeah…..Chris, we weren't hurting nothing." JD answered quietly after a moment, looking up at his older brother with his very best puppy dog eyes.

Chris gave a sharp nod, and looked over at at JD's red headed friend.

"Look at me, Danny."

Startled beyond his ability to hide it, Danny jumped in the saddle when Mr. Larabee said his name. He'd been quiet and respectful and had hoped that the large man in black would simply ignore him. Mr. Larabee scared him in a way no one else did and he wasn't sure why, the man had never said much of anything to him before now. He looked up and met Mr. Larabee's blue eyed intensity, the best he could, before the man could get really upset.

"Yessir?" he barely managed to whisper through his nervousness, and he fought to control his shaking. He was sure the man could see straight through him and quite possibly, read his mind.

Mr. Larabee observed him for a moment before turning his head just slightly to look back at JD. Danny let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and waited for Mr. Larabee to speak again.

"Racing each other is fine. But pushing your running mount down that hill," Chris jerked his head toward the embankment the boys had run down, "and almost barreling into trees is _not_."

Danny cringed and watched JD duck his head at the rebuke. He knew better too. And he would've been horrified if Banjo had come to any harm, especially in racing down the embankment. Why couldn't he ever tell JD no and mean it? Why was it everything JD said seemed so exciting?

"I don't want to see anything like that again from either of you. I won't be doing much talking if there's a next time, JD. You got that?"

JD nodded fiercely.

"Yessir! Honest!"

"I _mean_ it, JD. It's not ok to endanger yourself or your mount in the name of fun. And, _you_."

Danny jerked again at Mr. Larabee's words and looked back up at the black clad gunslinger, slowly losing his battle to control his shaking.

"You're older than JD. I expect more wisdom from you. I'm sure Jess does as well. I catch you being foolish like this again, and I'll be having a word with him."

Danny blanched even whiter than he had been, and he nodded as fiercely as JD had a moment before.

"Yessir! Never again!"

"Good." Chris said and then looked back over at JD. "Back to town Kid."

Nodding, JD led Danger over to Danny.

"You ok Danny? Chris weren't really that mad." he whispered the words, with a glance at Chris, and his brother gave a nod. Relief flooded JD and he grinned at the man, before looking back at Danny.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go back to the ranch, JD. See ya tomorrow maybe?" Danny asked as he dropped the reins and rubbed his hands up and down his jeans. JD grinned and slapped Danny on the back.

"Come to town if Jess let's ya?"

Danny couldn't help but grin back at JD and he nodded, picking up the reins and turning Banjo away from his friend, in the direction of the Edward's ranch.

JD whooped and reined Danger the other direction, the excitable chestnut prancing as JD led him over to Chris and the two headed towards town.

"So….Chris?"

"JD?"

"Think Danger could beat Pony?"

JD yelped, half laughing, as Chris whipped his hat off and whacked at the boy's shoulder with it.

"Does that mean you think he would?" JD laughed out, as he urged Danger into a trot and away from Chris's hat.


End file.
